My Favorite Author
by bobachubs
Summary: He was a not so famous author. She was just a nobody who likes to read a lot. Can it be more perfect? AU
1. Chapter 1

Natsu Dragneel. He was just somebody who liked to write a lot. He didn't like the attention and was happy that he didn't get that much, though there were some who absolutely were obssessed with him. He just wanted a normal life and real friends while being able to enjoy working on something he loves.

Now, Natsu recently moved into a new apartment complex. He may or may not have _accidentally_ burned down the kitchen in his old apartment. Well, he isn't called a pyromaniac for no reason. Trying to take his mind off things, Natsu decided to take a look around his new neighborhood area. Deciding that it was a little cold, he grabbed a beanie to cover his hair, his scarf (of course), and walked out of his car. He came by a nearby Cafe shop. Fairy Tail.

 _The name sounds pretty interesting. I mean… do fairies even have tails? Hmmm… I wonder if they sell anything spicy._

Practically drooling, Natsu decided to enter the cafe. The bell jingled, signaling a new customer. Near a table in the corner, Natsu saw a girl, though her face was facing downwards and her mind seemed to be occupied by a book.

The girl had golden hair that slightly curled and fell just under her shoulders. Even though she was sitting down, Natsu could tell that she was not that much shorter than he and had very noticeable curves. And for her skin, her skin looked so pale and smooth.

At the ding of the bell the girl looked up from her book and Natsu's breath hitched in his throat.

The girl's eyes were like big brown chocolate orbs and they twinkled under the lighting. He could stare into those alluring eyes, but before that, the girl looked back down and continued reading her book. Somehow, Natsu found his feet working on their own and he ended up right in front of her table, the food now long forgotten.

"Ahem."

No response.

"Miss."

Again no response.

"Excuse me?"

Still no response.

At this, Natsu began getting frustrated and he took the book right out of her hands and noticed… _Wait! Is she reading my book?_

"What the hell?!" Natsu turned his attention toward the blonde, not expecting such foul language to come out of her mouth.

"Um...uh…" Trying to muster up all his courage, Natsu finally said, "Hello."

"Excuse me mister… but I would appreciate it if you gave me that," gesturing to the item in his hands, "back."

"Oh...sorry." The said male stuttered. "It's just that I couldn't help but notice you reading my book."

"What do you mean, _your_ book? I paid for this using my own money." At this, the blonde snatched the book back.

"No no no, I mean I'm the author of this book." Natsu was already getting intrigued by the blonde's weird attitude.

The blonde gaped at the said male. "You're the author of _The Dragon and the Princess?"_

"Yes." Natsu couldn't understand why the blonde got so flustered all of a sudden. He then partially took off his beanie to reveal his salmon hair.

"WHA..." the blonde stuttered.

 _She's so freaking adorable._

"I know what you're thinking and no, I did not dye it. Salmon is my natural hair color." Natsu found himself pulling out the chair opposite of the female and sat down, hoping to get a conversation going. The blonde continued to stare at him while he just squirmed under her gaze.

Hating awkward silences, Natsu asked, "What's your name?"

The blonde seemed to be in the amidst of conjuring up all her thoughts on the man in front of her. Hearing his voice, she snapped out of it and responded simply, "It's Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia."

 _Even her name is beautiful._ She then gave Natsu a genuine smile which made his face flush and his heart skip a beat.

Liking the way the blonde got so easily flustered, Natsu decided to tease her a little bit. "So, Luigi, do you come here often?"

Lucy's eye twitched at the sound of her being called _Luigi, A FREAKING VIDEO GAME CHARACTER._

"IT'S LUCY, and why are you asking me personal questions?"

Natsu chuckled and was proud of himself for getting the reaction he desperately wanted to see.

Lucy on the other hand, not so much. The poor blonde just recently went through a tough break up with a douchebag who goes by the name, Sting. She found her boyfriend - ex boyfriend - drunk at a party, making out with a random girl.

Natsu, noticing the sudden change of mood, decided to ask what's wrong, "Hey, you okay? Want to talk about it?"

Lucy knew it wasn't wise or healthy to conjure up emotions and debated whether to tell him. _It's not like I got anything to lose._ The two talked about for what seemed like hours, the break-up topic long forgotten and soon replaced with laughter. Natsu found out that Lucy also shared his love of literature but is not all comfortable that with the writing process. He even offered to read the so called _novel_ she has been working on, to which she quickly denied. After some very persuasive convincing, the blonde sighed and eventually agreed, which the said male gave a toothy grin to, reassuring himself that they will meet again. They also found out more about each other, like how Lucy is also attending Magnolia University for her second year and how Natsu, who owns a blue cat named Happy, is in his third year. The two had no intention of ending their conversation until someone interrupted them...well tried.

"Excuse me." In front of them stood a woman with long, silver hair and big blue eyes. Mirajane Strauss.

No response.

"Hello?" Seeing as the two were too engaged in their conversation and were testing her patience, Mira wacked both of them on the head with the a cafe menu.

"OW, what was that for?" Natsu and Lucy both looked at the waitress who so kindly interrupted them.

Mira, who absolutely loved shipping people, just smiled warmly and walked away, telling them that the cafe will be closing at 9 p.m., about 10 minutes.

The two friends decided to pay for the food they had ordered in the past few hours and left the cafe. Natsu, who didn't want to go inside his new apartment, wanted to stay and talk to the beautiful blonde.

"Well, I guess this is good bye. For now." Lucy gave a smile, though frowned faintly.

"Yeah."

Both of them stood there being mesmerized in each other's eyes. Neither of them wanted to leave. Just as Lucy was beginning to turn around and head back, Natsu took a hold of her hand.

Natsu stared at their intertwined hands. _Her hands are so small and they fit perfectly in mine._

"I'll walk you home."

Lucy looked at Natsu weirdly and said, "Oh. It's fine. My apartment is close by."

"No really. It's pretty late. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Lucy couldn't help but blush a little bit. _He really is something else._ "Thank you."

"Anytime, Luce." Natsu gave Lucy one of his toothy grins.

And so, the two walked hand to hand toward Lucy's apartment, Natsu carrying her book after he decided to sign it. It was silent for the most part.

As they neared Lucy's door, Natsu noticed the familiar sight, and inwardly gasped. _She lives right next door to me!_ Natsu mentally cheered but kept this a secret. Both of them said their good byes and scheduled to meet up at the cafe again tomorrow. Natsu waited until Lucy disappeared into her apartment and then reached into his pocket to unlock his door.

Meow.

"Oh, hey Happy."

Meow.

"Who? Oh that was Lucy. She's our new neighbor."

Meow.

"Yeah, I like her too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys. I'm a little new to writing this. Nalu is my one OTP. Please leave a review or any ideas you want me to input into the story later on.**

* * *

It was 10 a.m. and Lucy was quietly sitting at a table, waiting for a certain someone. She and Natsu shceduled to meet at 10:30 a.m, but Lucy has a habit of arriving places half an hour early.

 _Ring!_ The doorbell sounded.

Lucy looked up, hoping to find the goofy male she met yesterday. Thinking about him already made her heart flutter. She stayed up all night reliving the memory of his warm and calloused hands. His hands were warm yet gentle but at the same time, big and rough. Something about the way he held her hands in his just made her feel safe. _His hands are so welcoming and they fit perfectly around mine._ A faint blush could be seen on her face at the time. She decided to take another book from Natsu's series out of her purse and start to read it.

Just then, a shadow hovered above her, and Lucy smiled. "Hey Nat-"

"OM MY GOSH! I LOVE THAT BOOK!" a tiny petite little blue haired girl squealed, causing Lucy to jump in her seat.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry I thought you were somebody else," Lucy was a little disappointed but amused at the same time.

Completely ignoring the blonde's statement, the girl picked up Lucy's book and continued to ramble about the characters and the plot, claiming how the idea of the dragon ending up saving the princess was so romantic."I gotta say, I'm a real sucker for plot twists."

Lucy couldn't help but join in on the girl's thoughts and discuss her favorite subjects. "Me too! I was thinking that the prince was going to swoop in like a knight in shining armor, when a dragon popped out of nowhere and just burned the whole place down," Lucy was already warming up to the girl. The two shared a few more laughs when a familiar voice interrupted them.

"Ahem."

In one swift move, Lucy turned her head to find Natsu standing in front of her with the same scaled scarf again. Only this time, he wore a black t-shirt that says _Bad Boy._ Lucy couldn't help but giggle seeing how different his personality is.

"Hey Luce!" the pink haired maled beamed.

"Oh, sorry. Are you here on a date? My bad, I'll leave you two to it." The blue haired female smiled apologetically and turned around without letting the blonde or the pinkette say anything.

"Hey Natsu," Lucy said.

And just like that, the girl was back."Natsu?"

"Ye-"

"As in like, _the_ Natsu Dragneel?"

"Ye-"

"Like, Natsu Dragneel, only the most amazing writer of all time?" Hope was gleaming in the girl's eyes.

Natsu sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. _It's one of those fans again._ "Yep. That would be me."

"EEEEP! I can't believe it. I finally get to meet him." By now, the blue-haired girl was spinning around in circles, hyperventilating, attracting the attention of a few other customers in the cafe.

"Hey, shrimp. Would you keep it down?" a buff man with piercings on his face said.

"Shrimp? Who in their right mind called me a shrimp?" the girl barked. The only response she heard was a low _Gihi._

"Anyway…" the petite girl snatched the book and said, "Would you pretty please sign this for me?" She was trying to put up her best puppy face. She'd been practicing this exact moment for a year now.

"Sure. Who should I make this out to?" Natsu dug in his pant pocket to retrieve a pen.

"Levy Mcgarden."

"And...done." Natsu finished signing his name in one fell swoop.

"Thank you so much!" The girl was bear hugging the book to her chest, as if someone was going to snatch it away, and started jumping up and down.

"Anytime." Natsu didn't think twice about his answer.

"Anytime? You're saying that we're going to meet again?"

Natsu and Lucy both groaned but it went unnoticed by Levy. Starting to notice the situation, she said a small goodbye and skipped to the door but not without yelling a, "This is not the end!"

"Finally," Lucy and Natsu both said at the same time.

"She was so bubbly, my head was starting to hurt." Natsu started to rub his temple.

"You must get a lot of fans now and then, right?" Lucy asked

"Yeah, that's why I try to keep my profile low. You know, with school starting and all?" the pinkette sighed.

Lucy decided that she didn't need to leave the book she was reading out and decided to put it away, directing her attention toward her… _her date? No. Crush? No._

Natsu on the other hand was admiring Lucy's thinking face and how she would scrunch up her nose a little, thinking 'Cute,' when all of a sudden...

"That little-" Lucy began.

"What?! Did something happen?" Natsu began freaking out thinking that he somehow messed this meeting up already, knowing himself.

Only one word came out of Lucy's mouth."Levy."

"W-what ab-about her?" Natsu was a little afraid.

"You know the book she gave you to sign? Well, that was actually mine. When I was waiting for you to come, I was reading that book and that was the last copy in the store and-and." Lucy shed a single tear because she had lost her only copy of the book.

Natsu absolutely could not stand seeing any girl cry, and random stuff started coming out of his mouth. "Uh… I'll just give you the first copy. U-uh you know, the one I own for myself?" He didn't even realize what he just said. But seeing the reaction of happiness and the way her face lit up made it worth it somehow.

"Really?! You would do that for me?" Instantly, the tear disappeared and her facial expression changed in a split second.

Natsu, amazed by how the girl in front of him could change moods so fast just said,"S-sure." When he noticed how Lucy's eyes became bigger, if that was even possible, he laughed. "You look like a fish with your eyes bulging out. Weirdo."

"Hey! Don't call me that." Lucy puffed out her cheeks, only to resemble a fish even more.

"What. A fish?" Natsu asked.

"That too!" Lucy fumed, red tainting her cheeks.

The two of them started teasing one another, with Lucy throwing in something about Natsu's hair color to which Natsu immediately put his hand to his chest, faking being hurt. Natsu also noted something about Lucy's huge rack… and learned that that probably wasn't a very good idea… Let's just say one side of Natsu's face ended up red for an hour.

"Excuse me. Would you two like to order?" Mirajane Strauss finally came over after watching the two bicker like a married couple. She has put both of them as number one on her list of OTPs.

Lucy and Natsu turned their attention to the beautiful white hair woman with faces showing recognition.

Natsu pointed at the woman and said,"You're the person who bumped into me and told me to get a haircut not too long ago."

Lucy, looking at the said woman's lost expression just facepalmed. "No, you idiot. She's the one who wacked us on the head yesterday with the cafe menu."

Natsu just oh-ed. Lucy sighed. _He's hopeless._

"I'm Mirajane Strauss, the person in charge of this cafe. But you can just call me Mira." Lucy couldn't help be feel a little jealous of Mira for looking like a model. "I'm here to take your order.

What can I get for you lovely couple today?"

Natsu and Lucy both stiffened and blushed hearing the term _couple._ As if Mira expected it, on cue, they both shouted simultaneously, "We're not a couple!" Mirajane stood there laughing at the cute _couple_.

"I would like to order a strawberry crepe and a vanilla milkshake," Lucy said.

Mira nodded while scribbling down the order on a notepad.

"I would like to order a nutella crepe, chocolate croissant, fried chicken wings…

 _5 minutes later_

and a cookies n' cream milkshake."

Lucy stood there, jaw almost touching the floor at everything Natsu just ordered.

Mira looked like her hand was about to fall off, and Lucy noticed a bead of sweat trickling down the side of her forehead.

"Would that... _pant…_ be all for you?" Mira was out of breath trying to keep up with Natsu.

"Wait!"

 _What do you mean 'wait?' You can't get anything else! You practically ordered the whole menu._ Lucy thought.

"Do you have any extra hot sauce?" Natsu asked hopefully.

"Yes we do." Mira said. Lucy could hear her mutter the lines of "well not after today, we won't" and started to giggle.

"Great! Give me all the hot sauce you have!" And with that, Natsu closed the menu and took Lucy's too, to hand over to Mira.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Natsu wondered why Lucy was smiling to herself.

"Oh Nothing. It's just who eats hot sauce with everything. Let alone, who eats everything?!"

Natsu took that as a compliment and puffed his chest out a little bit like a superhero.

"How come you didn't hold back on ordering food like you did yesterday?" Lucy was curious.

"Well, I was a little bit nervous. And like, I really really really wanted to be your friend and was kind of worried that I would weird you out in my own way." Natsu scratched the back of his head, looking anywhere but at the blonde wth a blush coating its way onto his cheeks.

"I would never! You're one of the sweetest guys I've ever met. Wayyy better than… Sting."

Natsu felt a strange squeeze in his stomach at the mention of Lucy's ex, but didn't pay any attention to it. _Probably just hungry. Yeah. That's got to be it. And, who would be so stupid to hurt Lucy like that? That Sting guy is really stupid to give up someone as good as Lucy_

"Natsu? Hello?" Natsu was snapped out of his thoughts as Lucy started to wave her hand up and down in front of his face.

"Did I say something wrong?" Lucy started to frown.

"What? No, why?" Natsu realized Lucy's sad expression.

"Because you seem to be angry, and your knuckles are turning white from gripping the table," Lucy said, concerned.

"What?" Natsu looked down to see that his hands were indeed death-gripping the table. "Oh. It's nothing." Natsu turned his attention back towards Lucy and smiled.

"Alright. If you say so. Just know that I'll be here if you need someone to talk to." Lucy smiled brightly.

Natsu immediately calmed down and thanked the gods for creating an angel.

* * *

After Natsu and Lucy finished eating, they split the bill. _Like hell Lucy was going to pay for that idiot's food._ Lucy thought Natsu would add least take home a bunch of leftovers, but she was dead wrong. On their way out, they said their byes to Mira and Lucy apologized to Mira that she had to deal with Natsu.

Natsu walked out first and held the door for Lucy and teased her by saying, "Here you go, m'lady."

Lucy giggled and curtsied, "Why thank you, fine sir." Natsu held out his arm signaling for Lucy to link her arms with him, and she did. They two never seemed to have any awkward moments and chatted away, the other walkers looking weirdly at the two and loudly grinning fools.

 _I could get used to this._ They both had the same thought.

Not wanting to head back to their apartments, they both agreed to take a stroll in the park. It wasn't until night when Lucy shivered. Natsu noticed and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, squeezing Lucy tightly to his side.

"How are you not cold?" Lucy whined and then sniffed.

"Don't you mean, why am I so hot?" Natsu joked.

Lucy rolled her eyes and smacked Natsu's chest playfully. _Wow, does this guy work out a lot?_

"Geez. I know I'm sexy and all, but you could at least pretend to not stare at my muscles like that." As if to add emphasis, Natsu temporarily let go of Lucy to stretch, flexing his muscles while Lucy stared, bewildered. Natsu chuckled and put his arm back around Lucy, her face being scarlet at the time.

"I was NOT ogling you." Lucy scoffed and turned away, pouting.

"Sure you weren't." Natsu didn't mind when Lucy looked at him like that. In fact, he liked it.

The two continued to walk and eventually it got pretty late. Lucy did her best to stifle a yawn, knowing exactly why she didn't get that much sleep yesterday. But, she couldn't hold it anymore and eventually gave in. Natsu took notice of how Lucy looked like a baby bear when she yawned and laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing. You're just a weirdo." Natsu responded.

"Hey! I told you to stop calling me that." Lucy flushed.

"What are you going to do about it?" Natsu stuck his tongue at her.

"You know, for a college student, you sure act like a 5 year old." Lucy said.

Natsu could not find anything to counter that, so he just suggested that they end the night here since it was getting pretty late. The two started to head back to their apartment.

"Wait, are you walking me home, again?" Lucy asked, surprised at just how sweet this guy could be.

"Yes, and no. You see…" Natsu was debating whether to tell her that he lived right next door to her.

"Yes?" Lucy asked as they neared the apartment complex.

"You know how someone new moved in next door recently?" Natsu was hoping that she got the hint.

"Yes. So?" Lucy was lost. By now they were right in front of her door.

"That new person is actually me!" Natsu smirked, unlocked his door, and rushed inside his apartment room without saying good bye.

"Wait Natsu! Why didn't you tell me before! You know, I actually thought you were some creeper stalker when you walked me home yesterday after we just met!" Lucy was banging on the door.

"You're close, but not quite. I actually burned down my other apartment," Natsu said while putting some fish into Happy's bowl.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN-!"

"Would you keep it down out there?" shouted no one in particular.

Lucy squeaked and muttered a quick sorry before deciding to head into her room. What have I gotten myself into? Althought, Lucy knew she would probably be forced out of her boundaries hanging out with Natsu, she can't help but look forward to it. She went to sleep without thinking of anything romantic she did with Natsu, just how excited she is for the rest of the summer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Sorry I didn't update for a while. Well, IM FINALLY DONE WITH FINALS!**

* * *

There were 3 more weeks of summer left, and Lucy was absolutely bored out of her mind. She wanted to ask Natsu if he could hang out, but she didn't want to appear as the clingy type. Something about that idiot made her smile, and she couldn't help but think how easy it was to talk to him. Deciding that it would be best to find entertainment by herself today, Lucy picked out a pink mini skirt, threw on a tank top, and decided to go shopping.

As she exited out the door, she made sure to take short steps in hopes that somehow, at the same time, Natsu would come out of his apartment too.

 _Huh. I guess I really am a weirdo_. Lucy thought.

After spinning in circles in front of her door like some mental person, she gave up and headed downstairs to the open street.

There was a small stream lined with grey colored bricks near Lucy's dorm. Lucy decided she wanted to do something risky today and hopped on the ledge, sticking two arms out to help balance herself while heading to the mall.

"Hey blondie, be careful!" One of the rowers called out from the river.

"I'm fine," Lucy replied back, continuing to walk on the ledge, humming the chorus in her favorite song.

There was a loose pice of stone on the ledge and Lucy just happened to step right on it.

"AH!" the blonde screamed as she fell in the small stream. She then turned her head to see if anyone saw, and to her surprise, everyone's eyes were on her.

Lucy groaned and tried to get out of the water.

"Told you, blondie!" The same rower shouted and then looked her up and down.

Lucy, confused by the subtle action, looked down and let out another shriek. Her mini skirt along with her white tank were soaked and see through.

Luckily, the mall was close by. Lucy grabbed her soaked purse and sprinted towards the mall, ignoring all the snickers she got from the men around.

The mall was built outdoors. All shops were enclosed in glass and lined up next to each other. In the center of the mall stood a small fountain, a few koi fish swimming around the coins that were thrown in.

As soon as she reached the mall, Lucy started to cry as she struggled to find the nearest bathroom. But when she realized she didn't have anything to change into, Lucy groaned and tried to find the nearest store and purchase some casual attire.

"Excuse me miss, but this is the men's section," A man with black hair tapped on Lucy's shoulders.

If looks could kill, the guy would probably be sent somewhere worse than hell. The poor man could only let out a high pitched scream and run out of the store in fear for his life.

Holding up the black v-neck and grey sweatpants to inspect, Lucy thought the items were warm and comfortable enough, so she went to the cashier to pay.

"W-would t-that be al-all?" The woman in front of the cashier stuttered as she could feel the dark aura emanating from the blonde, providing a sharp contrast.

"Yes." Seeing the cashier shrinking in front of her, Lucy only began to notice her intimidating behavior and did her best to smile.

"Uh, that would be 22.50 dollars, miss," The cashier put on a more confident face.

Taking out her wallet, Lucy's eyes went wide as she held up her cash, which at the moment was wet and falling apart.

Today was just not her day.

Lucy began to tear up again when all of a sudden, she saw someone else's hand appear in front of her crestfallen face.

"Here," a familiar voice said.

Lucy watched her favorite pinkette pay for her clothes. Natsu gestured to Lucy to follow him, but before that, he turned toward the cashier and smirked, "By the way, keep the change."

After that, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her out of the store and into the food court.

"So, mind telling me why you look like a 5 year old who just got their toy taken away?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Lucy sniffled.

"OK. Whatever you say," Natsu looked at Lucy, just now noticing the amount of skin she was showing. He felt his face heat up and turned to look in the opposite direction to see that he was not the only one eyeing the blonde.

"Here," Natsu took off his jacket and draped it over Lucy's shoulders.

"Huh?" Lucy looked confused.

"Wear it." Natsu didn't want to admit that he didn't like other guys looking at Lucy like some kind of meal. His jacket was long enough to reach the middle of her thighs, blocking anyone from seeing her curves.

"It's okay Natsu. Besides, I could just change into the clothes you- wait! I need to pay you back!" Lucy realized that Natsu just spent 25 bucks on her.

"For what?" The said male tried to act like he didn't know what was going on.

"What else? The clothes you just bought me."

"Nah, it's ok," The pinkette tried to brush the situation off like it was nothing.

"No it's not-"

"Hush, Lucy. You're attracting attention." Natsu pretended to be annoyed, but at the same time he felt prideful showing everyone in public that he was with Lucy.

Lucy looked toward the people walking around the open street. Indeed, all eyes were on her. _Not again_.

"But," Natsu started off, "If you really do want to make it up to me, how about tonight we go to the theater?" The pinkette had a tint of hope in his voice although he didn't want to sound too desperate.

 _Is he asking me out? I guess it's normal for friends to hangout._ Lucy beamed and said yes.

No matter how hard he tried, Natsu could not wipe the smile off his face. He knew the moment he saw Lucy that she would significantly impact his life.

Natsu snapped out of his thoughts the moment he found a finger in front of his face. He turned around to see Lucy's sparkling eyes and finger pointing to a nearby shop. Following the finger, Natsu trailed his eyes, and they landed on a small chocolate gift store.

"Oooh, chocolate," Natsu drooled when he smelt the chocolate.

"Can we go, please?" Lucy asked.

"Didn't even have to ask twice." Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her into the store, her hand providing the same ecstatic feeling he felt during their first encounter.

The two separated when entering the store, each having their own liking of tastes.

Natsu headed toward the more spicy and invigorating section of the store while Lucy headed to the more fruity and soft textured section.

At the same time, both the blonde and the pinkette's eyes landed on the same box, which was displayed in the middle of the store. The brown box was opened, white ribbons wrapped delicately around the separate pieces of the box. Inside laid chocolates of different colors, each one having its own unique style.

Both friends reached out, ready to devour the deilcious treat, Natsu's hand landing on Lucy's on top of the box.

They immediately jerked their hands away, muttering a quick sorry.

"You know what they say," Natsu began, "Life is like a box of chocolate. You never know what's inside."

"Wow. I didn't peg you as a possible romantic type," Lucy cooed.

Natsu took that as a challenge, "But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and you are the sun," Natsu quoted Shakespeare and waved his arms around in a poetic manner.

"O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?" Lucy put her hands together and swayed to her body while speaking.

The two shared a strange look and bursted out laughing.

"C'mon. Let's get those chocolates," Natsu laughed and grabbed a box.

"Sure." Lucy grabbed her own box.

"Oh no no no no. We are only getting one," Natsu grabbed the chocolate from Lucy's hands and put it back on the counter.

"What? Why? I'm hungry too. Besides, I saw them first," Lucy huffed and turned around, pouting.

Aww. She's so cute. Natsu thought but resisted the urge to bear hug her.

"It's way too expensive. How about I just buy us a box to share? You can have the ones you like, and I'll eat the spicy ones," Natsu tried reasoning with the stubborn blonde.

"But you don't even know which one are for your taste," Lucy argued back, although her voice isn't even capable of being raised that high.

"Fine. We can make this more interesting. I'll buy the box and we can take turns eating a piece, and we won't know which one tastes like which," Natsu said.

Lucy didn't really see the point. But, the idea intrigued her.

"Whatever floats your boat," Lucy said in an annoying fashion.

"Great," Natsu said. He began walking toward the cash register area to pay for the chocolates. He didn't really mind spending a little money here and there, especially if it's for Lucy. After all, he is an author, and he was pretty loaded.

Lucy went outside to wait for Natsu, but she felt someone tugging on her dress. The blonde turned to look around but saw no one. Then, she felt the tug again, and this time she looked down.

There was a little girl with two long blue ponytails. The girl's eyes were red and puffy, holding some kind of desperation in them.

"Sorry, miss," The girl began.

"Oh. Hello there." Lucy bent down on her knees to speak to the girl on eye level.

"I..I.. I can't find my mommy!" The small girl bursted out crying, frantically rubbing her eyes.

Lucy engulfed the small girl and ran her fingers through the blue locks, speaking comfortable words in order to calm the girl down.

"I was walking with momma and then… and then…" The girl couldn't seem to finish her sentence before she bursted crying once more.

"It's okay. Take all the time you need," Lucy continued with her soothing.

"Hey Lu-" Natsu seemed to have finished paying for the chocolate but saw the little girl in Lucy's arms. "What happened?" Natsu also squatted down.

"I think she's lost," Lucy turned toward Natsu, still not letting go of the girl.

"Hey there. What's your name?" Natsu asked in the most sweetest voice Lucy's ever heard.

"I'm Wendy Marvel," The girl seemed to have calmed down when Natsu came.

"Wendy...Wendy Marvel. That's sounds kind of familiar," Natsu pondered for a bit. _Where have I heard that name before?_

"Well Wendy. We're going to help you find your mom," Lucy made a determined look.

"Really?" Wendy managed to make a small smile.

"You bet," Natsu cheered, trying to brighten up the mood.

Natsu and Lucy both took a hand of Wendy's and stood up, asking people if they've seen Wendy's mom.

From distance, the trio could have passed as a family, if it weren't for their distinct hair colors.

After a few minutes of searching, Wendy began to cry again, feeling hopeless.

"Oi, you know what? Why dont' we open that box of chocolates right now?" Natsu asked.

"Now? Seriously Natsu? At a time like this?" Lucy said.

"Ooh. I like chocolates," Wendy smiled.

Natsu smirked at Lucy and she just glared back.

After taking out the chocolates, each one of the three took their pick.

"Natsu, you eat yours first," Lucy said.

"Fine by me." Natsu put the piece in his mouth. After chewing for about five seconds, Lucy and Wendy could only stand by while Natsu grabbed someone's water, the nearest person he could find, and chug it down, giving it back to the owner while using his sleeve to wipe off his face.

Wendy started to laugh uncontrollably after that, saying how weird Natsu's face was when he popped the piece of chocolate in his mouth.

"Alright Lucy, you're turn," Natsu said.

"Ok." Lucy popped the chocolate into her pop, and after five seconds, hummed in delight.

"Hey that's not fair," Natsu pouted.

"Psh, loser," Lucy said out loud enough for Wendy to hear.

Wendy giggled and mimicked Lucy's action, holding up her thumb and index finger to form a capital L shape and repeated the word loser in the same manner as the blonde.

Natsu and Lucy both laughed even though Wendy's L was backwards.

"Alright kiddo. Now it's your turn," Natsu turned towards Wendy.

"I don't know if I want to," Wendy said truthfully.

"C'mon, it'll be alright. I'm sure of it. Besides it's only fair," Natsu said.

"Fine, but don't rush me old man," Wendy said, leaving Natsu's mouth to drop and the blonde next to him to laughing hardly. Wendy popped the piece of the chocolate in her mouth and had the same reaction as Lucy.

"That was so good!" Wendy jumped up and down.

The three of them spent an hour searching for Wendy's mom, however, they all held happy faces the whole time. Lucy even bought Natsu, Wendy and herself some ice cream. They had a pretty great time. As they turned a corner, Wendy stopped mid in her tracks, causing the other two to stop as well.

"Mama!" Wendy pulled her hands out of Natsu's and Lucy's grasp and ran straight towards a woman with silver hair.

"Oh, my baby!" The elder woman had tears trailing down her cheek while she hugged her daughter as if they hadn't seen each other in years. "Mommy is so sorry," the woman cried out.

"That's okay momma. Natsu and Lucy kept me safe." The woman looked up and met eyes with the pinkette and blonde.

"Hi," Natsu and Lucy waved together.

"I don't know how much to thank you. I'm Grandeeney, Wendy's mother," The woman introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you," Lucy said while shaking hands.

"Oh. How could I ever repay you?" The woman asked.

"Well-" Natsu began, but Lucy smacked him in the chest before he could finish his sentence.

"It's fine really," Lucy gave Grandeeney a reassuring smile.

"But-" Natsu tried again.

Lucy pinched him on the side although Natsu couldn't feel anything due to all the muscle stored up in his upper body. "Honestly. It was fun playing with Wendy."

"Really?"

"Yes," Lucy smiled. Natsu absolutely loved looking at Lucy smile and hearing her voice, which is why he barely spoke a word at the moment.

"Well, I shall be going right now. My husband's probably worried." And with one last wave, Grandeeney took Wendy's hand and started walking away.

"Wow. She made me feel so much younger," Natsu said.

Wendy, who also had incredible hearing, turned around and shouted a quick "Old Man" leaving Grandeeney to wonder where her daughter learned to speak like that. When she turned around to question Natsu and Lucy, they were already gone.

* * *

"Hey, sorry we couldn't watch that movie today," Lucy smiled apologetically at Natsu.

"Are you kidding? You never have to apologize to me," Natsu said, "Besides, I don't care what we do as long as you're here with me."

Lucy felt immediate warmth spread through her body from head to toe.

"Anyways. It's not like it's that late. It's only around 9 p.m."

"I guess. Hey, can I ask you something?" Lucy remembered what she wanted to say earlier but didn't come around to.

"Ya."

"That chocolate wasn't really bad, was it?"

Natsu stiffened and his eyes widened a bit, as if he had been caught in the midsts of a crime scene. "I'm not going to lie to you," he said, "It was actually pretty good."

Lucy's eyes filled with lust hearing him say that. "So, you made a fool of yourself in front of everyone just so you could make Wendy laugh?"

"Well, when you put it like that," Natsu started to twirl around the ends of his scarf, "...yes?"

"Aww. That's really sweet of you," Lucy said and tried her best to stand on her tippy toes and pat his, surprising soft, hair. _Wow, how was I lucky enough to find someone as great as Natsu?_

* * *

Natsu and Lucy found themselves unable to stop talking to each other. It was starting to get dark already, and they ended up sitting by the fountain and where the lamp posts around illuminated the dark area around them. The light made Lucy's face more prominent and Natsu could not keep his eyes off her. There were only a few people left at the shopping center because all the shops already closed.

"Hey, why don't we both make a wish and toss a coin into the fountain?" Natsu suggested.

"Sure, can I borrow a penny?" Lucy asked because she didn't have any loose change.

"Of course," Natsu handed her a new and shiny copper coin.

"To a great school year," Lucy held up her coin.

"Ya, to a great school year," Natsu agreed. But, he also wished for something more, related to a certain girl he met recently, but he would never admit it.

Both of them tossed their coins inside the fountain. Lucy's ended up in the middle of two circling fish, while Natsu's landed _on_ a fish. The fish was not so happy about it and used its tail to splash Natsu, creating a wet spot near his manhood. Natsu, however, didn't pay any attention to his appearance because all he could focus on was the sound of Lucy's laughter.

* * *

Deciding that it wasn't safe to stay out any longer, Lucy and Natsu agreed to start heading back.

"Lucy?"

"Yes?"

"Did you get here by foot?" Natsu asked.

"Uh yes, why? Didn't you?" Lucy asked.

"Actually, I got my own ride," Natsu said.

"Oh," Lucy stopped in her tracks, "I'll just walk home then," and she began to start trailing off.

Natu grabbed her hand, "No. I was wondering if you wanted to catch a ride with me. Besides, it's not safe out at a time like this," Natsu said seriously. _I'll be damned if I ever let something bad happen to Lucy._

"Ok." Lucy let him take her hand and pull her to his car.

But, it wasn't a car.

"Wait! You own a motorcycle?!" Lucy half shouted and half screamed, "Yep. I'm definitely walking home," and she began to walk away.

"Uh, no you don't." Natsu grabbed Lucy's wrists again, "Put this on," Natsu gave Lucy one of his spare helmets.

"No way am I riding that," Lucy frantically shook her head from side to side.

"C'mon it's not as bad as it seems," Natsu tried to convince her, "It'll be fun, I promise."

Eventually, Lucy sighed loudly and gave in.

"Alright. Give me the damn helmet," Lucy laid her hand out.

Natsu smiled and handed the black helmet to her. The pinkette hopped on the motorcycle first and getured for Lucy to get on too. With a little hesitation, the blonde lifted one leg over to one side of the bike and sat down, grabbing onto Natsu for dear life.

"Help me!" Lucy shut her eyes.

"Lucy."

"Make it go slower!" Lucy shouted again.

"Lucy! It's not even moving yet," Natsu chuckled at her weird behavior.

Lucy opened her eyes to see that, indeed, the bike had not moved yet.

"Oh, he...he," Lucy laughed awkwardly. Natsu chuckled with her allowing the blonde to feel his muscles vibrating against the palm of her hand.

"Wait, Natsu. I thought you had motion sickness," Lucy said.

"I do," he pointed to a spot below his ear.

"Motion sickness patches?" Lucy looked dumfounded, unaware that they even existed.

"Yep."

And with one swift movement, Natsu began the motorcycle.

"AHHH!" Lucy started off my screaming, "This is craaaazyyyy!"

"So! What do you think!" Both of them trying to shout over the loud noise.

"I feel...feel so alive!" Lucy screamed and put her hands up, enjoying the night breeze.

Natsu took one second to look back at Lucy, her eyes closed yet so full of life. He was happy to be the one to make her feel so free. When he turned back, the cross walk light was turning yellow.

"Lucy, hold on!" Natsu raised his voice and stepped on the pedal with more pressure.

Lucy grabbed on to Natsu, to his content, and screamed some more as the pinkette sped up past the yellow light, right before it turned red. As they got closer to the apartment, Natsu started to slow down and park next to the sidewalk, making sure to lock his motorcycle on a bike rail.

They both got off the bike, breathing hard. Lucy was still so amazed, and sat down on the sidewalk with her feet on the street.

"Wow. That's was awesome," Lucy tried to calm her racing heart.

"Even I didn't get that excited my first time," Natsu joined Lucy.

"Thanks Natsu," Lucy turned toward the said male.

"You're very welcome," Natsu leaned closer to the blonde, but having self control, backed away after. Natsu decided the moment he met her, that Lucy was the single most thing he wanted in the word, and he wasn't going to ruin it already just because he lacked restraint.

"So, how bout that movie?" Lucy asked, not noticing when the pinkette unconsciously leaned in to her earlier.

Natsu felt quite relieved that Lucy hadn't noticed, and also because he didn't want to end the night here. "Sure. You're house or mine?"

"Um… How bout yours? Mines isn't that clean right now," Lucy explained.

"Mine's is probably not much better, but why not?" Natsu stood up and offered Lucy a hand to which she gladly accepted.

The two headed upstairs trying their best to not wake up the neighbors. Natsu fumbled with his keys and twisted it in the keyhole, unlocking the door.

"And, here we-" Natsu and Lucy both looked dumbfounded at the room.

"Holy! And I thought my room was messy," Lucy joked, not minding this lifestyle all that much.

"Wait! I don't know what happened. Honestly, when I left the apartment it was clean." Natsu stopped when he felt Lucy shriek and jump into his arms, him carrying her in a bride style way.

"I saw a monster," Lucy panicked.

"A monster?" Natsu held Lucy tighter, not wanting to let anything hurt her.

"I think it's under the carpet," Lucy pointed.

They both looked at the carpet that was laid in front of the couch, something underneath moving around.

Natsu let Lucy down and stuck an arm out in front of her protectively, in case anything dared to try and hurt her.

"Here take this," Lucy managed to retrieve a frying out of nowhere, Natsu taking it without a second thought.

Taking a deep breath, Natsu slowly lifted the carpet up.

Meow.

Natsu sighed in relief, it was just his cat.

"Boy you scared me. C'mere little buddy," Natsu picked up Happy and started to pet it, the cat purring contently.

"Oh. Is that Happy? The cat you told me about?" Lucy asked.

"Ya. See?" Natsu held Happy in front of the blonde, "Soft and harmless."

Lucy immediately softened and started stroking the cat? "Say, why is it blue?"

"I found him one day near a dumpster and decided to keep him. He fell in a bucket of blue paint, and I guess it just never washed out," Natsu shrugged.

"You're a cute little fur ball aren't you? I bet you're the little trouble maker who messed up Natsu's house, right?" Lucy said to the cat and then used her thumb to rub circles on its forehead.

Purr.

Natsu let the cat down and said, "Ok. Now go back to your little house." The cat obeyed the said male's orders.

"So, what movie do you want to watch?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know. How about some Netflix and chill?" Natsu joked and wiggled his eyebrows around.

Lucy merely laughed and slapped Natsu on the shoulder, "Oh. You wish."

 _You don't know how much I do._ Natsu thought and then forced himself out of dangerous territory.

After a while of debating, the duo decided on something with action. Before they started the movie, Lucy changed into her new clothes while Natsu grabbed a bowl of kettle corn, the two eating like barbarians because they skipped dinner, having to watch over Wendy.

Halfway through the movie Natsu looked at the time to see that it was around 2 a.m., the blonde's head resting peacefully on his shoulder.

"Lucy," the said male whispered but got no response.

"Lucy," he tried again, hoping that she would wake up, but he still didn't get a response.

Natsu gave up and gently took Lucy's head and placed it on his lap in a more comfortable position, draping a blanket over her small figure. He didn't mind at all that Lucy spent the night over at his house. In fact, he loved it.

Just then, Natsu heard the cutest snore and turned to stare at Lucy's face. _She snores like a baby bunny._ The pinkette spend a good half an hour admiring the blonde's beauty.

The only rational thought Lucy had before she fell asleep was that today wasn't such a bad day after all.

And, all Natsu could think of at the moment was how desperately, and hopelessly, he was in love with her already.


End file.
